Sebatas Angan
by iluminnascent
Summary: [AR-Half Blood Prince] Benarkah kau sangat membencinya? Benarkah orang itu sangat pantas untuk kau benci? Pertanyaan seperti itu terngiang di kepalamu. Benarkah demikian? OS. 2nd Person POV. Pendek dan deskripsi mendominasi. Implied SLASH.


**Author's note:** random idea yang disadurkan dalam bentuk fanfiksi hasil saling balas email dengan author **skillershade** beberapa hari yang lalu. Agak beda dengan beberapa fanfiksi yang pernah saya buat jadi kalau mengecewakan silahkan tabok skillershade saja #salah

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Pictures.

**Warning:** mention of SLASH, Alternate Reality from Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, etc.

* * *

><p>Cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir melalui pembuluh darah yang terbuka lebar; bercampur dengan genangan air di tempat itu. Mengelilingi sosok dia yang terbaring di atas lantai yang basah. Kau melihat sayatan menyerupai sayatan pedang terukir di dada dan wajahnya; memanjang dan tidak hentinya mengalirkan darah segar. Erangan darinya menjadi satu-satunya suara yang kau dengar. Suara yang selalu menghantuimu setiap kali teringat dengan kejadian itu. Kau bahkan selalu melihat cairan merah kental membasahi tangan dan menetes turun di antara sela-sela jarimu.<p>

_Sectumsempra_. Kutukan yang seharusnya tidak kau berikan pada dirinya. Kutukan yang tidak perlu kau arahkan kepadanya.

Kau tersentak bangun. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis menuju pipimu. Desah napasmu memburu—berlomba dengan geretak pelan dari arah jendela yang dihempas angin tidak jauh darimu. Kau pasti tidak bisa tidur untuk yang kedua kalinya malam ini, pikirmu. Membuatmu memilih menyandarkan tubuh pada kepala tempat tidur. Sepasang iris hijau cemerlangmu tersembunyi di balik matamu yang terpejam. Kau dengan cepat membukanya kembali begitu bayangan itu kembali menyeruak di benakmu.

Menggerogoti dirimu secara perlahan-lahan oleh perasaan berdosa itu.

Menenggelamkanmu di antara rasa bersalah itu.

Bukankah kau tidak seharusnya merasakan seperti ini? Tidak. Kau tidak patut memiliki perasaan kepada kepadanya. Dia bukan orang yang pantas mendapatkan belas kasihan ataupun simpati darimu.

Namun benarkah demikian? Lalu mengapa pikiranmu seolah-olah menyangkal hal itu?

Mengapa perasaan bersalah ini masih juga kaurasakan? Lupakan. Pikiranmu berteriak memerintah. Pikiranmu terus membisiki kata-kata semacam itu namun kau tidak pernah mendengarkannya. Kau memilih untuk tidak mengacuhkannya. Kau membiarkan rasa bersalah itu semakin menggerogotimu...

Membuatmu ragu dengan perasaanmu sendiri...

Benarkah kau sangat membencinya? Benarkah orang itu sangat pantas untuk kau benci?

Ya. Hanya itulah jawaban yang muncul di kepalamu. Jawaban yang sama yang juga mengantarmu kembali dalam tidurmu. Terlelap dengan harapan kau dapat melupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Semuanya hanyalah mimpi dan ketika kau terbangun, tidak ada hal buruk pernah terjadi.

Tidak ada tubuh Dumbledore yang jatuh dari puncak menara yang tinggi...

Tidak ada Snape yang telah membunuh Dumbledore...

Tidak ada... Malfoy...

Kau bermimpi. Kau tahu kalau kau sedang bermimpi. Jika bukan mimpi, kau tidak mungkin berdiri di Menara Astronomi dengan sosoknya dan Dumbledore berdiri tidak jauh darimu. Kau menyadari hal ini adalah mimpi dan kau ingin segera bangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Kau tidak ingin melihat bagaimana Snape membunuh Dumbledore; melayangkan Kutukan Pembunuh tepat di menghujam dada pria itu. Kau tidak ingin mendengar bagaimana Malfoy membiarkan para Pelahap Mau menyusup ke Hogwarts. Bagaimana Malfoy—

Malfoy. Mengapa bayangan sosok itu selalu muncul di kepalamu?

Kau selalu tidak menemukan jawabannya.

* * *

><p>Keingintahuan yang berubah menjadi sebuah obsesi.<p>

Mungkin hal itu menjadi penyebab utama adanya perasaan aneh ini pada dirimu. Kalau saja kau tidak terlalu ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain, mungkin saja dirimu tidak akan terobsesi kepada orang itu. Obsesi yang sekarang menjerumuskanmu dengan perasaan tidak dikenal ini.

Kau membenci dirimu sendiri yang begitu bodoh sehingga tidak menyadari kalau dirimu perlahan-lahan diseret oleh perasaan terlarang ini. Tidak sepantasnya perasaan ini ada, bukan? Orang itu tidak pantas untuk dicintai.

Benarkah? Bukanlah setiap orang di dunia ini berhak dicintai oleh orang lain? Hah! Kau ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Baik Voldemort, Snape dan orang itu tidak pantas untuk dicintai. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang tidak mempunyai perasaan. Ya. Mereka bahkan tidak pantas untuk ada di dunia ini. Lebih baik lenyap di balik Selubung yang sama seperti Sirius...

Suara bisikan orang-orang terdengar seperti suara rumput yang saling bergesekan di telingamu. Bahkan nyanyian _Merpeople_ pun terdengar seperti dengung sekumpulan lebah. Langit mendung dengan awan kelabu gelap yang berarak pelan seakan-akan mengikuti suasana hati orang-orang di sekitarmu. Kau tidak mengacuhkan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingmu. Kedua matamu menatap sebuah makam putih yang terbuat dari batu pualam; berdiri kokoh seakan-akan menantang apa yang ada di depannya—bahkan badai sekalipun. Tidak bergerak seperti sosok pria yang akan disemayamkan di dalamnya. Tertidur dalam tidur abadinya.

Didekap oleh kehangatan sang Bumi...

Bayangan mengenai sosok itu tiba-tiba saja melintas kembali di benakmu.

Kau teringat bagaimana dirimu juga melihat sosok kaku dan tidak bergerak seperti sosok Dumbledore di Hospital Wing sebelum ini. Sosok pucatnya yang terbaring tidak bergerak di atas tempat tidur. Kau bisa ingat bagaimana dirimu tersentak melihat luka sayatan melintang di dada sosok itu; membuatmu kembali diselimuti rasa bersalah. Karena dirimulah luka itu ada. Karena kaulah yang telah menorehkannya.

Kau menyalahkan dirimu. Tentu saja. Walau sebesar apa pun rasa bencimu kepada dirinya, ada bagian dalam dirimu yang selalu berpikir bahwa dia bukanlah orang yang sepenuhnya tidak berperasaan. Kau mengingat bagaimana dialah yang pertama kali mengulurkan sebuah pertemanan kepadamu—walau dengan cara yang salah—ketika kau menginjakkan kaki ke dunia yang sangat tidak kau kenal. Dunia yang berbeda dengan duniamu sebelum ini. Mengapa kau bisa lupa akan hal itu?

"... Aku tidak ingin mati."

Kau mendengar dia berbisik pelan. Tidak yakin apakah sosok di hadapanmu waktu itu tengah tertidur atau tidak membuatmu mendekatkan diri; mencoba tidak menimbulkan suara apa pun di balik Jubah Gaib yang melekat di tubuhmu. Matamu menangkap sosok itu. Wajahnya pucat dengan perban putih yang melilit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Sinar bulan yang memasuki celah-celah jendela membuat permukaan kulit sosok itu jauh terlihat lebih pucat dari yang seharusnya. Kau menyadari sepasang iris kelabu itu terbuka lebar. Menatap dalam diam ke langit-langit tinggi di tempat itu. Kau tidak bisa menebak apakah dia menyadari keberadaanmu atau tidak; membuatmu memutuskan untuk diam dan melihat.

"Aku tidak ingin—tidak. Aku tidak mau mati," katanya lagi entah kepada siapa dengan tawa dingin meluncur dari bibir itu. Tubuhmu menggigil mendengarnya. Kau kembali terdiam kala menyadari bahwa butiran air mata mengalir di pipi pucat itu. Untuk pertama kalinya kau menyadari seberapa rapuhnya seorang Draco Malfoy yang ada di hadapannya. Seorang Malfoy juga manusia biasa. Manusia yang bisa menangis dan rapuh di balik topeng angkuh itu. "Tapi siapa yang ingin menolongku, huh?"

Pertanyaan itu seperti pertanyaan yang retorikal dan kau tidak menyadari apa maksud kata-katanya waktu itu. Kau tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa sehingga membuatmu hanya diam dan mengamati bagaimana sosok itu menangis di dalam kesendiriannya. Memeluk dirinya sendiri seolah-olah akan ada orang yang akan menyakiti. Tidak ada yang menemani. Tidak ada yang menenangkannya.

Hanya sendiri. Sama seperti dirimu yang menangis dalam diam di dalam lemari mungilmu setiap kali Dudley atau Vernon melayangkan tinju ke salah satu bagian tubuhmu; berharap jika suatu hari nanti akan ada orang yang datang untuk melenyapkan semua rasa sakit itu.

Kau tahu perasaan semacam itu dan kau tidak pernah menyukainya. Tidak akan pernah.

Kau sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba saja kau ingin keluar dari Jubah Gaibmu dan memeluk tubuh yang bergetar itu; mengatakan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Mengatakan kalau semuanya akan segera berakhir.

Rasa simpatikah itu? Atau mungkin... sekadar obsesikah?

Kau tahu kalau perasaan itu bukanlah sekadar simpati atau rasa kasihan belaka. Rasa kasihan tidak akan membuatmu selalu ingin melihat sosoknya di antara kerumuan orang-orang. Obsesi tidak mungkin akan membuatmu selalu mencemaskan perbuatan bodoh apa yang akan dilakukannya. Namun walau kau tahu pun sekarang, tidak ada gunanya lagi, bukan? Sosok itu sudah menghilang dari kehidupanmu sama seperti angin musim semi yang bertiup. Pergi dan tidak akan kembali dalam wujud yang sama.

Pergi bahkan sebelum kau bisa menggapainya dengan kedua tanganmu.

Marah? Ya. Kau merasakan perasaan itu kepadanya. Kau juga tidak bisa tidak menyalahkan orang itu atas apa yang terjadi di Menara Astronomi. Namun di satu sisi, kau mencoba untuk mengerti—walau sulit bagimu. Kau bisa mengerti ketakutannya akan kematian ataupun sosok Voldemort. Kau bisa mengerti beban tugas apa yang harus ditanggung di atas pundak seorang remaja seperti dia dan dirimu.

Hanya saja... ada satu hal yang tidak bisa kau mengerti. Satu hal yang selalu mengusik pikiranmu.

Kau tidak mengerti mengapa kalian tidak bisa berada di jalan yang sama. Mengapa kalian selalu seperti berada di jalan yang berseberangan. Kau yang diberi beban untuk menghancurkan Pangeran Kegelapan dan dia yang mempunyai kewajiban membungkukkan tubuh di depan kaki orang itu. Melayani sang Pangeran Kegelapan dengan taruhan nyawa sekalipun.

Mustahilkah jika suatu saat nanti kau tidak perlu lagi menapak di jalan yang berbeda dengannya?

Apakah pemikiran itu hanya sebatas angan saja sekarang?

Kau tidak akan tahu. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu. Kalaupun tidak ada jalan, maka kau akan membuatnya. Kau akan membangun sebuah jalan itu dan membuatnya bukan lagi sebuah hal yang mustahil.

Ya. Mungkin saat ini memang hanya sebatas angan semata, batinmu sembari melihat tubuh Dumbledore yang dibaringkan di dalam makam pualam putih itu.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p>Gaje? Saya tidak akan berkomentar akan hal itu, orz. Tidak ada sekuel untuk fanfiksi ini ya? Silahkan meninggalkan review dan terima kasih sudah membaca. Jaa~<p> 


End file.
